The present invention relates to basketball goals, consisting generally of a basket, backboard and support, which are vertically adjustable in position. The present invention relates particularly to such a goal that can be mounted on a single depending vertical support
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,916,288; 4,643,422 and 5,947,849 disclose vertically adjustable basketball goals movably mounted on a spaced pair of vertically depending supports. Tubular or channel-shaped members joined together by a cross member slide vertically on the supports in response to rotation of a screw drive engaging a nut on the cross member. The basket ball backboard is mounted via a suitable framework to the tubular members, and the basket is mounted to the backboard. The support of the basket is dependent entirely on the strength of the board. A similar structure is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,127.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,040 discloses a vertically adjustable basketball goal movably mounted on a parallelogram supporting structure connected at one end to a supporting post. The second end of the parallelogram structure is fixed to the backboard and basket. Vertical movement of the basketball goal is achieved with a screw drive that changes the angular relationship of the members forming the parallelogram structure. The movement of the basket ball goal is not merely vertical, but follows an arc defined by the radius arms of the parallelogram structure. A similar structure having a step-wise adjustment mechanism instead of the screw drive is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,878.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,661 discloses a vertically adjustable basketball goal secured to horizontally extending arms protruding from an elongate slotted channel member secured to a single support cylinder. A movable member within the slotted channel member is engages a screw drive that can move the movable member vertically within the channel member. Diagonal bracing members extend upward from the movable member to an upper portion of the backboard. The support for the laterally outer portions of the backboard is provided entirely by the backboard itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,127 discloses a vertically adjustable basketball goal secured to a frame including a pair of vertically oriented inner guide tubes connected together by a horizontal cross member. The inner guide tubes slide within a pair of outer guide tubes that are secured to horizontally extending brackets designed to be coupled to a suitable support. A threaded nut on the horizontal cross member of the goal frame engages a threaded screw drive that can move the goal frame vertically with respect to the outer guide tubes. The basket is connected to the lower end of a vertical member included in the frame.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,496, 6,056,654, and 6,537,162 disclose an adjustable backboard that is fixed to a vertically extending U-shaped bracket that is co-extensive with the height of the board. The basket is connected directly through the backboard to the lower end of the U-shaped bracket. Additional brackets extending laterally outward from the U-shaped bracket are fixed to an upper portion of the back board, but no corresponding lateral support is provided near the lower end. A pair of slides is fixed to the sides of the U-shaped bracket. The pair of slides engages a vertically extending framework, suitable for connection to a support, which includes a horizontal member including a threaded nut. A threaded screw drive extends between the lower end of the U-shaped bracket and the horizontal member of the framework. The direct connection between the U-shaped bracket and the basket is said to provide improved support for the basket. A similar structure, omitting the laterally extending brackets near the upper portion of the backboard is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,296. Another similar structure that replaces the U-shaped bracket with a rectangular stem received within a rectangular tube is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,368,240 and 6,802,790.
It has been observed, however, that the forgoing designs often rely on the inherent strength of the board for support of the basket in relation to the underlying frame, and often provide no lateral support for the lower lateral margins of the backboard. This can result in a backboard structure that has limited strength and uneven, unpredictable rebound characteristics. Such a backboard can experience vibration causing loosening of bolts and nuts and even metal fatigue. What is needed is a vertically movable backboard support structure that provides sufficient reinforced connection between the basket and the vertically movable support structure, while at the same time provides for enhanced lateral support for the backboard.